Nevermore
by BR0KEN-TYPE-WRITER
Summary: This is why you NEVER cheat on your girlboy friend
1. Lies

_Chapter One- Lies_

Robin and Raven were all alone in the hallway laughing and kissing each other. The rest of the Titans had gone out for pizza, Robin said he had to much work to do and Raven said she wasn't hungry. Robin turned off all the cameras so that no one would see what they had been doing, especially Starfire.

"Uh, Robin are sure this is safe? I mean the Titans could be back any minute and what if Cyborg has a special camera that only he can access?" Raven asked looking around worried.

"Of course, I shut down all the cameras, no one can see us, not even Cyborg." Robin replied having no idea how wrong he was. Up in a corner was a small green fly, watching their every move.

An hour later the Titans came back to the tower with a large box of pizza, half pepperoni half black olive and mushroom. Best Boy had an strange mischievous look on his face.

"Hey dudes, brought you pizza incase you guys have gotten hungry from all your work, and stuff. By the way, what was the "top- secret- project- that- was- so- direly- important- that- you- had- to- miss- pizza- for-", (A/N gasping for breath) are you workn' on Robi?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, I was just- um- just planning where Dr. Light might be next. That way we'll be ready for him next time he attacks." Robin lied quickly.

"Uh- huh, and lemme' guess Raven you were meditating like normal?"

"How did you guess." Raven replied quickly and very annoyed. Everyone could tell that she wanted to kill Beast Boy.

"Ahw man, you guys should have gone for pizza with us, Beast Boy spilt soda all over his pants (you can guess where) making it look like he wet his pants! He had to fly home and change." laughed Cyborg.

"Except I went into the bathroom and dried them off there in stead. Takes less time." This time Beast Boy was the one to answer quickly.

"I don't know are you certain Beast Boy? You were gone a long time for being in the bathroom and all..." Starfire said with a curious look on her face. Beast Boy's hunter green eyes searched for some way out of the hole he dug himself into.

"Ooookaaaay, who's up for Stank- Ball, Robin? Raven?" Cyborg asked butting in.

"Nah, actually im kinda hungry, I think I'll stay here eat pizza." Said Robin he, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire looked over at Raven.

"Um... I'm actually hungry too, Robin and I we'll join you later." Raven said trying to hide from all eight eyes staring at her.

"Ok. I guess you're referee again Star. Cyborg said handing Starfire a black and white striped referee shirt. Starfire put the shirt on and followed them out. Her pink skirt didn't match the black and white stripped shirt but she finally got to a point of not caring. The door slid shut behind them. Robin and Raven were alone again.

ok ya ya i know short story, well deal with it there are no small books only small authors (and in that catagory i could win) I promise! eventually i will write a big book, this just isnt it. anyways please review!


	2. The Tape Of Truth

1Chapter Two- The Tape Of Truth

After knowing everyone was truly gone, Robin opened up the pizza box and took out a slice of black olive and onion, and a slice of cheese. He handed the black olive to Raven. For the longest time, both of them ate in silence in fear of being heard if they talked about what happened, or the wrong thing.

"Do you think that Beast Boy actually came home and saw us?"Raven asked breaking the silence. Even though everyone else was on the other side of the tower playing Stank Ball, Robin still looked around in alarm.

"Of course not he said he went to the bathroom and dried off remember? And besides, we were right by the front door, not in anyone's room, so we would have heard him come in."Replied Robin.

"Well, yes I know, but, Beast Boy can change into any animal, like an ameba and slide right through the door so we wouldn't have known he was coming."

"But why would he want to do that? Unless..."Robin paused for a minute and looked around again then quieted his voice into a whisper." Raven...you don't think, that...well... You don't think he knows do you?" A worried looked appeared on Robin and Raven's face. Raven shook hers off quickly.

"Of course not, we haven't left any clues, you have sometimes been to busy for pizza, and I'm not hungry often so, they can't suspect that as mysterious...can they?" Her worried look returned.

"Well, I don't know, I mean we've only gone out for pizza with them six times in the past three months, and you know us we go out for pizza often. Maybe we should lay low for a while."

"Or just stop completely..." Raven said walking up and going to the window. Robin watched her. "Robin, loving you secretly is like not loving you at all, I'm also apprehensive, What if Beast Boy-"

"Raven..." Robin began.

"I'm just saying, What IF Beast boy saw us, you know he'll tell Starfire and maybe even the rest of the gang! Can you have that on your shoulders! The Titans breaking up because of an affair! Could you live with that?"

"The Titans are not going to break up, because no one will know. As I said earlier, I shut of the cameras, and the tower has the best up to date sensors, so if anyone was coming, we would know."

"If you say so..."Raven muttered walking back to the table and grabbing another slice of pizza.

At 7:00pm that night, Robin and Starfire at Mai Place, a sushi and Chinese restaurant. Robin thought it would be a good idea to take her out to dinner, just so she wouldn't suspect anything. While they were eating dinner, Beast Boy snuck upstairs to have a little chat with Raven.

"So Ravie, did you have fun with Robin while we were gone?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Beast Boy, what are you talking about? Robin and I were in different parts of the tower the whole time. And how many times have I told you NOT to call me Ravie!" Raven replied.

"Really? Normally you and Robi have been a lot of time together lately. But if you're sure..." Beast Boy drifted off.

"Beast Boy Robin and Starfire are going out with each other, why would he be cheating on her?" Demanded Raven.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me, I was just asking a question." Beast Boy slipped a recording tap into the back pocket of his jeans. He then turned to leave, "Nighty, night Raven." Beast Boy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Just then, Raven caught the back collar of Beast Boys shirt and pulled the tape out of his pant pocket.

"What is this?" Raven demanded.

"Hey that's mine! Give it back!" cried Beast Boy.

"Not until I see what's on it." Before Beast Boy could object, Raven put the tape into the VCR player and pressed play. Raven was horrified by what she saw, it was her, and Robin earlier that day... kissing. She was right. Beast Boy had snuck in and saw the whole thing, worse yet, taped it. When the tape was over she took it out. Beast Boy held out his hand and Raven gave him back the tape.

"Beast Boy, I'm asking you, as your friend to please do not show Starfire that tape."

"Friend? FRIEND!"Beast Boy's eyes filled with rage. " So it's true, you really don't care about me anymore, only Robin! And why shouldn't I show Starfire the tape! She has every right to know that Robin was cheating on her, like you were cheating on me." And with that, Beast Boy stormed out of the room, leaving Raven to cry.

"What have I done?" She sobbed, "What have I done?"


	3. Apologies and Pleading

Chapter Three- Apologies and Pleading

After that incident, Raven put on her long night gown and crawled into bed but didn't fall asleep. Instead, she thought about what an idiot she was, cheating on her own boyfriend, like Robin was cheating on his girlfriend, Starfire.

Hours later Raven glanced at her clock, 12:00a.m., midnight. She crawled out of her bed, opened her door, and quietly tip-toed down the hall to Beast Boy's room. After a couple of minutes of waiting and knocking, Beast Boy lazily unlocked all the locks on his door and opened it. If these were normal circumstances, Raven would have pounded the door open. But after everything that had happened, Raven thought it would be best to be polite to him as she could.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy yawned groggy eyed. Raven hugged him, without even thinking, Beast Boy hugged her back, not knowing what he was doing. It was midnight, well 12:05a.m. by now.

"Beast Boy, please, don't show that tape to Starfire, I'm begging you." Raven pleaded.

"Why Raven?" Beast Boy asked finally beginning to wake up.

"Because..." Raven stopped to push back her tears, "Because I don't want her to get hurt, I have a feeling that if she sees the video she'll leave the Titans." Suddenly realizing what he was doing and who he was holding, Beast Boy pushed Raven back. She had nearly fallen backwards at his sudden force.

"Oh so you care Starfire's feelings and not mine? Well then maybe that's a good choice. Maybe she should leave the Titans. I mean, if someone was cheating on you, you'd probably want to pack up and leave, wouldn't you?" His soft groggy voice had become tough and fierce.

"Well- I-…"

"Wouldn't you!"

"Yes, I would, but, Starfire can't leave the Titans, she has no where to go."

"What about her home planet?"

"They wouldn't let her back and you know it. She'd have to marry someone she doesn't know, and do you think she want to go threw that right now?"

"It be better that staying here and getting her heart ripped out! And besides, she can find a place on Earth to live, can't she?"

"…No… They'd call her a – a- Tr- Troq."

"Not everyone here is that mean, there must be someone in this world who would be nice enough to give her a home."

"Like Titans Tower?"

"I mean besides us-"

"Think about it Beast Boy, just think about it before you show her that tape, please."

"….I will, goodnight." Beast Boy closed the door. Even though it was an automatic sliding door, it sounded like the door closed extra loud this time. Loud enough to wake up the whole town let alone the whole tower. Assuming it was the effect of the night, and her tired, shaken body, Raven returned to her room and went to sleep.

ok ya short chapter I know but what ever, it'll get longer…eventually…maybe…depends on your point of view. Please review!


	4. An Average Day and a Silent Eveneing

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and other books I'm writing. Good news though school for me ends in one and a half days and then It's…………………….. SUMMER VACATION! WHOOT WHOOT! So I should be able to update faster. Please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four- An Average Day and a Silent Evening

The next morning was the same as the last one. Every one slept late except for Robin who had breakfast, lunch, and dinner duty that week. After their normal breakfast of pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and milk (tofu and soy milk for Beast Boy,) Cyborg and Beast Boy played video games, Raven meditated, and Starfire and Robin hung out until lunch which they all had in the park. Next came combat practice and working out in the gym. After, the Titans had two or so hours of free time before they went out for their usual pizza dinner.

"Yo! B.B.! How 'bout a game of Race Bots before dinner?" Cyborg asked like he did everyday during free time, egger to whoop Beast Boy's but again. Normally the answer would have been a whooping yes; however, this time Cyborg got a more surprising answer.

"No thanks dude, I've got other things I gotta handle." Beast Boy murmured shrugging and walking away towards Starfire. Cyborg sat stunned for a while at Beast Boy's answer then shrugged it off and played Solo mode instead.

"Hello Beast Boy." Starfire said in her usual cheery voice. "Why are you not playing Race Bots with Cyborg like you two normally do?"

"Hey Starfire actually I needed you opinion on something" Beast Boy said.

"Oh really? With what may I ask?"

"Well… I umm kinda shot this movie and I needed someone's opinion on it, ya know before I show it to the other Titans? And I kinda wanted… ummm you to be the judge. So what do you say?"

"Why sure I'd love to!" And with that, Starfire went with Beast Boy to his room.

Raven was so busy talking to Robin that she didn't even notice Starfire and Beast Boy leave the room. When Raven noticed they were gone, a sick feeling began to rise in the pit of her stomach. She knew she had quickly excused herself to follow them.

"Ya so don't you think that's kind of weird?" Robin asked not realizing Raven wasn't paying attention. "Uh… Raven? Hello? Are you listening to me?" He asked snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" Raven's attention snapped back to Robin. "Uh ya sure, ummm… I left something in my room; I'll be back in a second." Raven said turning and running out of the main room to follow Beat Boy and Starfire, leaving Robin bewildered and speechless.

Raven ran right to Beast Boy's room a moment too late. She stuck her ear to the door and heard her and Robin laughing. When the tape ended, there was a long pause of silence. Finally, Starfire's high pitched voice spoke up.

"Beast Boy, is- is- this- tr- true?" Tears began to brim her eyes.

"I'm sorry Star, but I'm afraid it is. I saw it with all of my eyes." Said Beast Boy turning into a fly.

"No! This- this can't be true! It can't be, please Beast Boy tell me this is some kind of joke!" Cried Starfire tears now falling down her face.

"Oh it's not joke Star, Robin is cheating on you, just like Raven is cheating on me!" Tears that had begun to brim Beast Boy's eyes now slowly fell.

Raven heard Starfire get up and run out the door. Raven flew to the ceiling so Starfire wouldn't see her and hate her even more for ease dropping. After she heard Starfire's door shut, Raven flew off to her room. Beast Boy had done it; he had shown Starfire the tape. What would happen now was anyone's guess.

* * *

Ok so once again a short chapter. When you all review can you do me a favor? Can you tell me if I should make a sequel to this book or not. I thought about making one but I'm not so sure so I want your opinion. 


	5. Pizza With Extra Sorrow

Chapter Five- Pizza with Extra Sorrow

Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were all silent during dinner. Beast Boy actually ate some of the pepperoni pizza that Cyborg had ordered. After a while longer of more silence, Robin broke it.

"So Raven, what did you need to get from your room?" he asked. "You know, you never came back, did something happen?"

"Huh? Oh, that…" Raven's brain worked quick thinking up a lie. A lie that someone would believe, not a lie that's cheap and amateur and would make people suspect she was up to something. "Uh, well, you see I was going to come back… with, my book but then I accidentally started reading it in my room and before you know it, it was time to go out for pizza. Sorry Robin." Raven's laugh was sheepish and her smile, dumb but she couldn't help it. Inside she was calling herself an idiot and hoping no one would suspect she was up to something.

Robin cocked his head and looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds before shrugging it off and going on. "Ummm… ok… So Starfire, where did you and Beast Boy sneak off to?"

"**_WE_** DIDN'T SNEAK OFF!" Beast Boy raised his voice and straitened up tall in his seat. With a piercing glare from Starfire and a few looks from the other customers at the pizza place, Beast Boy calmed down and resumed his slouching position.

Seeing how Beast Boy's mood was getting the conversation no where, Starfire decided to talk instead for Beast Boy. "Beast Boy wanted my opinion on a movie he made before he showed it to the rest of you. I thought that it was a wonderful movie and Beast Boy and I decided that he should show it to everyone tonight." Upon hearing this oh so _joyous _news, Raven began to feel as if she was about to throw up.

"Uh, would you excuse me for a minute?" Once again, Raven didn't even wait for an answer before running out of the balcony, down the stairs, out of the pizza place, and into a dark alley. Raven's original plan was to go to the bathroom but with everything she spit out next, she was glad she didn't. Plus Starfire or anyone else she knew could have walked in on her.

"Oh my God, oh my God! What the hell is Starfire thinking! The Titans will break up for sure, and it's all my fault! Oh Raven how could you have been so stupid, falling for Robin like that?" After a few more minutes of pacing in the alley to calm herself down, Raven returned to the table taking her seat next to Beast Boy. Beast Boy scooted away from her and closer to Starfire who had scooted away from Robin.

"So, when can we go home and watch this super cool movie?" Robin asked. Raven could tell he was holding off that question till she came back.

"How about now?" Cyborg started. "We could take the rest of the pizza home-"

"And go out for ice cream." Raven finished. Everyone stared at her bug eyed.

"Whoa since when do you like to go out for ice cream _Raven_?" asked Beast Boy in a sly tone.

"Well… we haven't had ice cream in a while and it is such a beautiful night-"

"We haven't had a movie night in longer. And besides, Beast Boy is lactose intolerant." Starfire argued. Robin couldn't figure out whom to side with.

"I agree with Starfire, we should just go home. And besides, do any of ya'll have money to buy ice cream?" Cyborg asked.

"I have money." Robin said pulling out his wallet. "How about this, Raven and I go get some ice cream and we'll meet you guys later for movie night."

"No surprise to me." Beast Boy muttered.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I _said_ no surprise to me! You're always spending time with her and making out with her." An evil yet angry smirk appeared on Beast Boy's face. Robin froze, Raven looked down, and tears brimmed Starfire's eyes. Cyborg just sat in shock.

"Beast Boy, how did you- Raven and I-"

"Aren't cheating on me and Starfire? Uh, _ya _you are! I have it hear all on tape, Star can back me up. Cyborg, play this." Beast Boy handed the tape to Cyborg who put the tape into his arm. While the tape played, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg stared. Even some of the customers who knew the relationships of the Titans stared in shock. Raven began to cry and Robin comforted her. When the tape ended Beast Boy exploded.

"Well? Are you still going to go with _your _answer?"

"Beast Boy…" Robin began, "Where did you-"

"On the day me Star, and Cyborg went out for pizza. I spilt soda on my pants and _YES _I went back to change them. When I walked in I so both of you laughing and Robin pulling Raven into the hall way where Robin and Starfire had their first kiss. So I would remain oblivious to you I quickly morphed myself into a fly and got threw the door way just in time.

"I had know something was going on with the security cameras when I noticed large blanks of time missing on the tapes as if someone was shutting them off so no one would no what _they _were doing. Anyways, I manually turned on the security camera and hit the record button. After you two love birds decided to take your make out session to Robin's bedroom, I took the tape out and turned the camera so Robin wouldn't know that the camera had been on and trash the tape."

"Beast Boy- You promised!" Raven cried.

"No, I promised the I would think about it and I did. Showing the tape was the best thing to do!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Come on you two I'll take you home." Cyborg said beckoning to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"What about us!" Robin and Raven said together.

"I guess you can walk home." Said Cyborg.

"And besides, you said you wanted ice cream" added Beast Boy

"But we live in the middle of and ocean!" Argued Robin

"Get your new _girlfriend _to fly you there." Finished Starfire her piercing green eyes burning holes into Robin. And with that, Starfire turned around and walked to the car with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin and Raven were alone again, but not in the way they wanted to be.


End file.
